1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer case and, more particularly, to a detachable computer case that can easily be opened without the use of any tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The case of a personal computer is generally comprised of a body shell and a cover shell covering the body shell. The cover shell is fastened to the body shell with screws. When opening the cover shell for changing the internal component parts, the user needs to remove the screws from the cover shell and the body shell at first. Therefore, it is inconvenient to open the cover shell.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, an easy-to-open computer case is disclosed. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the easy-to-open computer case comprises a body shell 5, and a cover shell 6 covering the body shell 5. The body shell 5 has an opening 50 in one side, a plurality of protruding rods 51 and one stop block 52 at each of the two opposite lateral sides of the opening 50, and a plurality of notches 53 respectively disposed between each two adjacent protruding rods 51. The cover shell 6 comprises a plurality of open loop-like receiving elements 61 symmetrically disposed at two opposite lateral sides, and two stop devices 62 disposed at the two opposite lateral sides. Each stop device 62 has one end extended out of the cover shell 6 and terminating in a press portion 621, and the other end suspended inside the cover shell 6 and mounted with a spring plate 622. The spring plate 622 has a free end terminating in a stop block 623.
When covered the cover shell 6 on the opening 50 of the body shell 5, as shown in FIG. 1, the open loop-like receiving elements 61 are respectively suspended in the notches 53, and the stop blocks 623 of the spring plates 622 are respectively disposed at one side relative to the stop blocks 52. Thereafter, the user can press the press portions 621 of the stop devices 62 to move the spring plates 622 of the stop devices 62, causing the spring plates 622 to curve in direction away from the cover shell 6, and therefore the stop blocks 623 are moved away from the cover shell 6. When moving the cover shell 6 horizontally at this time, as shown in FIG. 2, the stop blocks 623 are forced to pass from one side of the stop blocks 52 to the other side below the elevation of the stop blocks 52, thereby causing the protruding rods 51 to be forced into engagement with the open loop-like receiving elements 61 respectively. When released the hands from the press portions 621 of the stop devices 62, the stop blocks 623 are returned to their former position by the spring power of the spring plates 622. Because the stop blocks 623 are returned to their former position, pushing the cover shell 6 horizontally in the reversed direction at this time causes the stop blocks 623 to be respectively stopped against the stop blocks 52, preventing removal of the cover shell 6 from the body shell 5.
The aforesaid design of computer case eliminates the inconveniences caused due to the use of tie screws. However, when locking the cover shell 6 to the body shell 5, the user must press the press portions 621 with the thumbs of the two hands, i.e. the user cannot lock the cover shell 6 to the body shell 5 with one single hand. On the contrary, when removing the cover shell 6 from the body shell 5, the user must keep pressing the press portions 621 with the thumbs of the two hands, and then use the other fingers to push the cover shell 6 horizontally in the reversed direction, and then remove the cover shell 6 from the body shell 5 after the open loop-like receiving elements 61 had been moved to the notches 53 and the stop blocks 623 of the spring plates 622 had been respectively moved below the stop blocks 52 to the other side. Because there is a certain friction resistance between the protruding rods 51 and the open loop-like receiving elements 61, the user must employ much force to the push the cover shell 6 horizontally in the reversed direction to force the open loop-like receiving elements 61 away from the protruding rods 51. This operation procedure requires much effort.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable computer case that enables the cover shell 6 to be conveniently and quickly locked to the body shell 5, and then rapidly unlocked and removed from the body shell 5 when desired. Thus, the supplier can accelerate the assembly time and improve the productivity. To consumers, this design of computer case enables the user to replace or expand the internal electronic components conveniently.